


Ramène la coupe chez toi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [89]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Belgium National Team, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, Footvent Calendar Day 12, French National Team, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Si près du but, et ils étaient en finale...





	Ramène la coupe chez toi

**Author's Note:**

> Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir un peu craché sur la Belgique en juillet

Ramène la coupe chez toi

  
Si près de but, si près de la victoire, si près de la finale... Eden ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser ça alors que la France venait d'éliminer la Belgique en demi-finale de coupe du monde. Ils avaient fait un si beau parcours, avaient surmonté la phase de poules avec brio, avaient terrassé le Japon malgré le début de match catastrophique, avaient fait mordre la poussière au Brésil, mais comme à chaque fois, la victoire leur filait toujours entre les doigts au plus beau moment. Dans le couloir pour retourner aux vestiaires, Eden croisa Olivier, son coéquipier à Chelsea (N'Golo devait encore être sur le terrain), au moins il rencontrait le plus compatissant des Bleus. Giroud avait lui-aussi connu cette sensation d'échouer si près du but avec la finale face au Portugal en 2016, alors peut-être qu'il n'allait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

  
''C'était un beau combat Eden, à charge de revanche.'' Olivier lui serra la main en lui souriant

''Ouais, on se revoit à Chelsea.'' Eden espérait que son sourire ne semblait pas trop faux

''Oh allez Edou, je t'assure que c'est pour la prochaine fois !'' Olive lui fit un clin d'œil en lui tapotant l'épaule, ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à surmonter sa peine et ne faisait que l'énerver davantage

''J'aurais préféré que ce soit cette année pour ne rien te cacher.''

''Je sais.''

''Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se retrouvera face à face et je gagnerai, alors maintenant ramène la coupe chez toi.'' Edou l'attrapa par le col de son maillot, et l'embrassa pour calmer sa colère.

  
Fin


End file.
